First on Top
by Graceful Amaryllis
Summary: Inspired by two flashbacks scenes from "The ABCs of the Wilson Leal Siblings". It's a year after the Justice 5 Tournament and downfall of BEGA. Good news arises as a new World Championships as announced. Noelani, Joyce, Nathalia who failed to make the cut last year decided to become stronger and to face the seven teams that are also fighting for the top. Will they win? Rated T.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

"Another World Championships huh? That is interesting," said Nathalia an e-mail from her laptop

It has been a year since the last World Championships since the BBA Revolution won the last World Championships. Plus it had been a year since the Justice Five Tournament it came to an end. Nathalia was in the living room of a villa in Brasilia, where four other teens also stayed at. The seventeen year old blader had straighten elbow length honey blonde hair with light brown colored highlights to enhance her hair color and it was in a stylish side ponytail. She had a cartilage right ear piercing and also a huge white lotus tattoo on her upper back area. Nathalia wore vibrant coral orange backless halter top with a pair of light wash denim skinny jeans on that accentuates her hips and her upper thigh area. The seventeen year old also wore a pair of silver ankle length peep toe boots with three inch heels. She also wore a pair of coral fingerless gloves and also a white belt with gold butterfly buckle on it.

As she read the e-mail, footsteps were heard it caught the honey haired blader's attention and her russet brown looked over at the person that walked down the stairs. The teen was around seventeen years of age and she almost looked the honey haired blader. She had shoulder length wavy honey blonde hair with red highlights hair with a turquoise thin hide headband with a white and gray feather attached to the headband. The teen also had the same coffee brown colored eyes just like Nathalia. As for her outfit, she wore a turquoise off the shoulder t-shirt style crop top that revealed a small portion of a light gray thin bra strap and a pair of light denim jeans shorts with a turquoise colored belt with a silver butterfly buckle. The teen also wore a pair of turquoise and light gray sneaker wedges on and also a pair of white leather fingerless gloves on.

"Noelani, I have some good news," said Nathalia.

The other seventeen year old asked, "What is it?"

"There is going to be another World Championships and this year eight teams are going to be participating," replied the honey blonde haired teen to her sister.

Noelani wondered, "Really? Is there going to be a Latin Am-"

"Yeah there is going to be a Latin American Tournament to determine who is going to represent them," stated Nathalia.

Suddenly a beeping sound was heard and Nathalia looked over at the screen. It was a video chat from Garland and a very pale pink blush appeared on the Hecate blader's face. She ignored the video chat request until she looked over at her twin sister. There was a lot that they needed to discuss about forming a new team for the tournament. That meant talking with the other three girls that also lived in the villa. The limit of members on a team was five members. It was perfect since they had enough to form a Beyblading team. Footsteps were heard once again and it caught the twins' attention.

It was a brunette with the same intense dark brown colored eyes like Nathalia and Noelani. She had chin length caramel brown hair that straighten and it was styled in a bob cut. Her outfit was similar to Nathalia's but it was still different from the seventeen year old blonde' style though. The fifteen year old wore a vibrant salmon orange colored halter top that covered her back and it revealed minimal cleavage, but she wears a light wash denim jacket over it. She also wore a pair of light wash denim skinny jeans with a pair of salmon orange and silver colored X-Hi Top sneakers on. The fifteen year also wore a pair of silver fingerless gloves on and a silver chain necklace around her neck.

"So what are you talking about?" asked the younger brunette.

Noelani replied, "There's going to be a World Championships and also a Latin American Tournament to determine which team will be the Latin American representative in the World Championships."

"Are you in Joyce?" questioned Nathalia.

Joyce smiled and commented, "Another World Championships huh? If that's the case, of course I'm since you two are definitely in."

Nathalia and Noelani looked over at each other and nodded their heads. The first time they were a team was messy, but it was their second chance to work together since there was lack in communication between the two sisters. Joyce was certain that her older sisters were going to work together. Now there were three members of the so-called new team. That's until another pair of feet walked down the stairs of the Wilson Leal Villa in Brasilia. It was another teenage girl and she was different from the three Wilson Leal siblings.

She was a year older than both Noelani and Nathalia, but she was three years older than Joyce. The eighteen year old was of Asian descent, but most specifically of Korean descent. That Korean-American eighteen year old had shoulder length silky black hair that was straighten with sea green streaks. She had a peach-like skin tone color that contrasted well with her sea green colored eyes. As for her attire, she wore a bright red colored sleeveless V-neck top on with a white sleeveless hooded sweater with the zipper unzipped. The Korean-American blader wore a pair of dark wash denim thigh length shorts on with white knee socks and a pair of red and white X-Hi Top sneakers on. She also wore a gold chain pendant with a character charm that says 3 in hangul.

The Asian teen wondered what was going on since she seemed to so show some sort of interest in what the three sisters were talking about. It was for the fact that the black haired eighteen year had been living in that villa for almost a year now.

"So there's going to be another World Championships," wondered the Korean-American blader.

Nathalia replied, "Of course we are and we were just talking about you Seoyeon. I think you make a great addition to the team."

"Of course and I think we all have the chance to make it passed the Latin American Tournament to represent Latin America though I'm not really from any of those countries," commented Seoyeon.

The blonde haired blader said, "It doesn't matter because there are non-Latino who're going to be entering that tournament. You're part of our team because I say so."

The eighteen year old laughed at Nathalia's joke because Seoyeon admitted once that she loved Nathalia's sense of humor. During that one year, the seventeen year old blonde haired blader learned comedy from a family-friend in Hawaii. She enjoyed making people laugh and she even learned variety skills from Seoyeon since Korean Variety shows are often comedic. Basically it was another way to be funny and Nathalia enjoys it.

"Fine I join team and now it's time to convince Dahlia to join the team," stated Noelani.

Another female voice asked, "To convince me to do what?"

The four teens looked over and saw the last teen that lived in the beautiful villa. She was the same age as both Nathalia and Noelani, but she had dirty blonde hair that reached up to her elbows, but she had in a side ponytail. The seventeen year old stared at the four other teenager girls with her vivid light blue colored eyes. She had very pale tan colored skin and she was taller than the four bladers that stood there. As for her attire, the dirty blonde haired blader wore a royal blue strapless corset top on with amethyst purple laces on the back to adjust the size. She also wore a white denim jacket over her top while it was unbuttoned. The Eurasian-Hispanic blader wore a pair of light was denim jeans with an amethyst purple belt on and a pair of emerald green peep toe pumps on. There was a silver chain necklace around her neck and a pair of emerald green fingerless gloves on.

"To join our team of course Dahlia. We're going to be entering the Latin American Tournament so we can enter the World Championships," stated Joyce.

Dahlia replied, "It has been a while since we haven't seen a beydish and maybe it's the time for us to work together as a team."

The five bladers smiled as they decided to form their own team. It was for the fact that they wanted to be a part of the adventures that their friends were in last year. Beyblade was the girls' passion and the Latin American Tournament was their first stop for them to rise to top.

"From now on, we're known as the Crowned Butterflies. Each one of us are unique and we'll show those skills in the beydish," said Noelani.

Nathalia replied, "I agree and also I decided that Noelani and I are going to be co-captains since there's a chance that not all of us will follow the leadership skills of one of us. There are some that will follow Noelani's advice and some that will follow my advice."

"And we're going to need a coach because I doubt we're strong enough to face the bladers that may be threats in the tournament," commented the seventeen year old brunette.

* * *

**That ends the first chapter of First on Top. Again, I'll apologize for those who had OCs in my story. It was difficult for me to write that story if the plot didn't connect well. Maybe it was meant for me to start all over. I sent PMs to those four authoress who sent in OCs. This time around, I'm not accepting OCs and I apologize for that. For now, read and review.**


	2. Butterflies in Training

**Butterflies in Training**

After a long day of searching for a coach once again, Nathalia walked out of the bathroom with her honey blonde hair soaking wet and was covered with a lavender colored bath robe on. It wasn't successful since it has been three days since the members of the Crowned Butterflies were searching for a coach. The S.H. Hecate wielder wasn't sure how they were going to going to find a coach before the Latin American Tournament began. Noelani and she already signed the team up for the tournament during the time they decided to work together and win. Nathalia wondered if it was even possible for them to find them a coach. She never thought it was a bad idea since they were strong bladers in their perspective.

The seventeen year old knew it was going hard to search for a coach that was willing to coach a team of five experienced beybladers, but she didn't expect it to be that hard. Nathalia sighed to her before she heard a knock on the door. She didn't know who it was until the door was opened. Noelani walked inside the room and saw her twin sister in the room. A smile appeared on the honey blonde beyblader's face until Noelani sat down on Nathalia's bed.

The C.H. Aphrodite wielder asked, "How was your search for a new coach there Nathalia?"

"Not so good Noelani. I wasn't able to find anyone that was willing to be the Crowned Butterflies' coach," said Nathalia.

Noelani stated, "And I thought I had it worse. I found coaches, but all of them rejected the offer since they insulted the Crimson Flare Butterflies when we decided to quit."

Nathalia growled lightly since it irritated her because there were people that wanted to use their past against them. The seventeen year old felt guilty for what she had done in the past to the team. She made herself clear after she fought against Noelani during that horrid exhibition match that Boris planned for the two of them. Nathalia regretted what she did to her family and to her sisters when she made the decision to start fresh. Luckily Noelani and Joyce supported her while Samantha, Iolani, and their parents left without notice.

Noelani looked over at her twin sister as she saw the anger that she had in her expression. She knew how she felt about it because people had been criticizing Nathalia and had been insulting her after they called her a traitor. The C.H. Aphrodite wielder knew how much Nathalia had gone through to make those kinds of changes. One of the last things that the honey and red haired beyblader wanted was that the team broke up again due to conflicts amongst themselves. Nathalia looked over at her older twin sister and saw the worried expression that she had on her face. She approached her sister and pulled her into an embrace.

Nathalia commented, "I'm not letting those fucking idiots insult you, our family, our friends, or the team because we will make sure that we're on top."

A smile appeared on Noelani's face as she heard her sister's comment. Nathalia was defending not just her, but those she cares for of course. She learned a lot during that one year that she wanted to redeem herself and Nathalia had done so of course. After that warm hug from her sister, Noelani walked away because she was also going to take a bath. As the caramel haired teen walked away, the S.H. Hecate wielder decided to change into her pajamas since she was going to be early. Before that, Nathalia then looked over at her laptop. Maybe there was one person that can probably help them out.

During the time she was on her own, Nathalia met an amazing man in Brasilia who was actually a former beyblader. She had been in contact with him for about two months now. Maybe she was able to contact him and tell him about coaching the Crown Butterflies. As she approached the laptop, Nathalia's coffee colored eyes looked and she saw a video chat request from a certain former BEGA beyblader. Garland and she had been having video chatting with one another for a few months now. She accepted the video chat request and Garland's face appeared on the screen. A smile appeared on the honey haired beyblader's face.

Nathalia asked, "How are you doing Garland?"

"Fine and I assume that you just got out the shower," commented the Apollon wielder.

She replied, "Yeah and I was about to contact a friend of mine to see if he wanted to coach the Crowned Butterflies."

"You mean that guy you met two months ago at a music festival," wondered Garland.

Nathalia told Garland about Davi Rivas, a famous beyblader that was well-known in Brazil. The silver haired nineteen year old beyblader thought it was good idea to recruit someone like him as a coach. He knew that Nathalia was eager to do that because she told him about the last three days without a coach that was willing to help them out. Since Nathalia knew Davi, it may bring the Crowned Butterflies an advantage but that's if the former beyblader wanted to coach the team.

"I'm going to cut the conversation short because I need to get changed and go to bed," said Nathalia with a smile on her face.

Garland replied, "Sure thing and I wish you good luck during the Latin American Preliminaries."

"Thank you Garland," stated the honey haired beyblader, "I hope to see you soon."

As she ended the video chat with the ex-BEGA beyblader, Nathalia smiled because she may had find hope for the Crowned Butterflies to move on and probably lead them into making it to the World Championships. The S.H. Hecate wielder then looked over at her iPhone 5S that was on the night table of her room. Nathalia approached it and searched for Davi's cell phone number to see if she was able to talk to him. As she found his name on the phone, immediately Nathalia dialed his number and waited him to reply.

A man's voice said, _"Nathalia, I'm glad that you were able to call me."_

"Hello Davi. I wanted to call you about coaching a Beyblade team though I'm aware for the fact that you haven't been involved in the game for five years now. It's just I need someone to coach the Crowned Butterflies for the Latin American Preliminaries and probably the World Championships as well," commented Nathalia.

The man known as Davi replied, _"I may had not been in Beyblading scene for five years but coaching a Beyblade team is a different thing though Nathalia. What I'm trying to say is that I'm willing to coach the Crowned Butterflies. I will me you at the park tomorrow at ten in the morning, if that is alright with you."_

"Thank you Davi and the team and I will meet you at the park tomorrow morning. I never believed that we were going to find a coach before the Preliminaries since it had been hard for us to find one for the last three days," stated the co-captain of the Crowned Butterflies.

Davi responded back, _"It's not a problem at all and I hope to meet you and the team tomorrow. Good night Nathalia."_

Nathalia told the man on the other line goodnight as well before she hung up on him. Tomorrow was going to be a long day of training for the new team. Even though the beybladers in the Crowned Butterflies were strong individually, Nathalia knew that need to practice to work as a team as well. That was the main focus for the Crowned Butterflies for the time being. The honey haired beyblader hoped that the team was able to work together. For now, the seventeen year old multi-racial beyblader had to focus to go to sleep since it was nine at night right now. Tomorrow was going to be a long day for these five "Butterflies".

By the next morning, Nathalia sat down as she ate her breakfast while the other four girls were getting ready for the morning it was around eight in the morning. The members of the Crowned Butterflies had only less than two or so to get ready, have breakfast, and get the hell out of the villa to meet up with their new coach. Well the other four members don't know about it because Nathalia wanted it to be a surprise for the entire time. After three days of hard work, the honey haired teen wanted the team to be happy about the surprise. Noelani walked downstairs while the other three beybladers followed her down those stairs.

Nathalia looked up and said, "Morning you four Sleeping Beauties."

"Very funny Nathalia and I hope this surprise at the park is going to be worth it," stated Seoyeon as she took an apple from the fruit basket.

The S.H. Hecate wielder replied, "It's going to be worth it Seo for sure."

A smile appeared on the honey haired beyblader's face before her twin sister sat right next to her. Noelani then took a Haitian mango from the fruit basket and began to eat it. Nathalia looked over at her twin sister and she hoped that Noelani was going to be happy about the surprise she had for the entire time.

Noelani asked, "Are we going to be searching for coaches after the little surprise you have for us?"

"Yeah sure," lied Nathalia confidently.

The second honey blonde haired seventeen year old heard the confident tone in Nathalia's voice. Noelani smiled and thought that Nathalia has really changed after the dark years of her life. That included when she left the Crimson Flare Butterflies and joined Boris and BEGA. Even though she met Garland, Nathalia eventually knew that she was just being used and there was no value in Beyblade. She never wanted that and she was lucky to quit and went by her sister's side when she collapsed due to exhaustion. The S.H. Hecate wielder had hopes that her surprise was going to benefit the team. She wanted not just her, but the others to participate in the World Championships.

For Noelani, Joyce, and herself it was a second chance while it was a first chance for Dahlia and Seoyeon though. Neither of them had participated in a World Championship or had been on a team before. It was great opportunity for them to do both at the same time. As Nathalia took a sip of passion fruit juice, her eyes shifted and she saw the clock. It was ten minutes to nine and it was time for them to leave now. Nathalia knew Davi is a person who's punctual and liked to be on time. The honey haired teen knew that.

"We should get going," said Nathalia, "we don't want to be late."

Dahlia replied, "Sure thing I guess."

The seventeen year old medium blonde haired beyblader thought that Nathalia was unusually happy about today. She knew something was up and she assumed that she knew what the surprise was. The Harmonic Siren wielder wasn't sure if this so called "surprise" was. The Panamanian-Norwegian beyblader decided to stay silent until they got to the park. Noelani looked over at Dahlia and saw that she was unusually quiet about the entire thing. The seventeen year old brunette assumed it was the fact that she wasn't into the idea of having a coach on the team.

Noelani recalled Barthez Battalion's ex-coach, Jean Paul Barthez was cruel and harsh against Miguel and the rest of his team. They were associated with BEGA as way to make indirect promotions for BEGA, but Noelani was glad that Miguel made sure that Barthez was fired before the blonde haired beyblader faced Kai. The caramel brown haired teen beyblader placed her hand on Dahlia's shoulder.

Noelani said softly, "Don't worry Dahlia."

* * *

Two hours passed and Nathalia looked at her iPhone as she stood there... She saw the location where Davi was supposed to be at since he sent her a photo of the place. She and the other members of Crowned Butterflies were at the park waiting for their surprise that was there. Noelani saw a vibrant yellow beydish in the dead center of the location of where they stood. Suddenly a beyblade was launched towards the yellow beydish, which caught the Crowned Butterflies' attentions. It spun dead center of the beydish and the five girls' swiftly took out their beyblades and beylaunchers. The five members of the Crowned Butterflies launched their blades into the dish.

Seoyeon yelled, "Go no Amaterasu!"

Seoyeon's beyblade which was coral orange, gold, and crimson colored beyblade attacked the beyblade that spun in the center. The opponent's beyblade was a gray and electric blue colored beyblade sent Amaterasu flying without hesitation. Seoyeon gritted her teeth for a moment until Amaterasu regained its spin continued spinning on the insides of the yellow beydish.

A man's voice stated, "Lesson number one, never charge at opponent's beyblade with a straightforward attack."

The five girls heard a man's voice until a young man walked from behind a tree. He was around his early twenties and he had short black colored hair that was in cornrows. The twenty-two year old beyblade had fair skin with soft green colored eyes. His outfit consisted of dark blue colored dress shirt on with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows with a yellow colored vest over it. He wore a pair of black colored dress pants on with a white colored leather belt around his waist. The Brazilian young man wore a pair of dark blue sneakers on and also a pair of yellow fingerless gloves on.

Nathalia said, "This is your surprise. Meet Davi Rivas, a well-known beyblader from Brasilia and also the Crowned Butterflies' new coach."

Excited expressions appeared on Seoyeon's and also Joyce's faces as they saw the team's new coach. They couldn't believe that Nathalia went to the trouble to contact the famous Davi Rivas as their coach. Dahlia said nothing since she felt uneasy about the whole coach situation. As for Noelani, she looked over at her twin sister and a smile appeared on her face. The seventeen year old brunette looked over at her twin sister and gave her a thumbs up. Davi saw the most of the girls' on that team was alright with him being their coach. His soft emerald orbs looked over at Dahlia, who didn't seem to like the idea. Joyce and Dahlia then looked over at each other.

"Go now Magma Papillion!" exclaimed Joyce.

Noelani yelled, "Pull Magma Papillion out of the way Joyce!"

"Huh?" questioned the younger Wilson Leal sibling.

Her coffee colored eyes looked over and saw Davi's beyblade disappearing into thin air. Joyce commanded her bey to pull back and the earth brown and crimson colored beyblade pulled back. Davi smiled as Noelani warned Joyce to pull her blade out of the way. The dark haired Brazilian then looked over at Dahlia, who seemed to be distracted at the moment. It was the perfect moment to let his bey attack Harmonic Siren since it was wide open.

"Lessons numbers two and three. Do not get distracted for a moment and never leave your blade out in the open. Go now Frost Draciel," said Davi.

The white and electric blue colored beyblade slammed Harmonic Siren and a thin sheet of ice began to freeze Dahlia's blade little by little. Dahlia's eyes widen Frost Draciel managed to send Harmonic Siren out of the yellow beydish. The medium blonde haired seventeen year old picked up the white, aquamarine, and silver beyblade on the ground. She was the first one to be out and she looked over at her teammates. It was up to them to find a way to defeat Davi, if that was even possible.

Four beyblades remained on the dish on and Davi determined that Dahlia was fifth within the team. His jade eyes looked around and saw Amaterasu as it spun there. Davi noticed that also C.H. Aphrodite and S.H. Hecate as well and he thought that their wielders were not straightforward when it came to attacking. Joyce on the other hand seemed to be impatient and commanded her blade to attack Frost Draciel, which made him smile.

"Magma Papillion! Go now!" yelled Joyce, "Flame Wing!"

The "wings" on Magma Papillion's attack ring was concealed in flames and hit and hit against Frost Draciel with force. Davi was stunned by how much strength Magma Papillion had. Joyce's coffee eyes then looked over at Seoyeon and nodded her head. A smile appeared on the Korean-American beyblade as she saw Amaterasu up in the sky.

Seoyeon smiled and exclaimed, "Solar's Edge!"

The coral orange, red, and gold beyblade was surrounded by a flame like aura and it slammed itself with Frost Draciel. The white and electric blue colored beyblade was slammed near the edge of the dish, but Frost Draciel was still in the game. Davi was impressed by that combination move that Joyce and Seoyeon had come up with. The experienced beyblader smiled until he saw his beyblade was bind by a golden yellow rope. Davi looked over and saw C.H. Aphrodite attached to the rope like trap.

"So it was a strategy between the three you. I'm surprised," said Davi, "but that is not enough to beat me."

Nathalia smiled and replied, "Not exactly Davi because Seoyeon and Joyce paired up on their own while Noelani is paired up with me. He comes the finishing move! S.H. Hecate! Cat's Eye Beam!"

S.H. Hecate's bitbeast revealed itself and its head shifted to the second head on the left with yellow cat's eyes. It launched a royal blue energy-like beam from its eyes. It was more than enough to send Davi's beyblade of the dish, which was more than enough to send it flying. The dual colored beyblade landed on between his feet and a smile appeared on his face. The twenty-two year old coach knew that this team may be worth training.

Davi replied, "That was an interesting match and I can say that you five are at a good advantage for the Latin American Preliminaries. We have four days to train and I managed create a ranking of where you stand as of today. Dahlia is currently ranked 5th because of her carelessness as she commanded her beyblade to attack Frost Draciel without thinking about it. Seoyeon is 4th because she made the early mistake of charging first but that was made up by that surprise attack that she and Joyce planned. Joyce is considered to be 3rd at moment since she almost made a mistake but made that up by executing a flawless attack against Frost Draciel. Noelani and Nathalia are tied in the 1st since they had a different approach since they understood how strong that was. The fact that they worked together as a team was flawless and it can bring us at an advantage with double matches in the near future."

With the ranking that their coach had, everyone agreed with it for the most part since Davi also analyzed the girls' battle styles. Dahlia on the other hand felt a bit offended that she was considered to be the weakest. Maybe it was for the fact that she was angry at Davi for no reason. The Brazilian-Japanese coach looked over at Dahlia and saw the angry expression that the medium blonde haired Norwegian-Filipino beyblade had on her face. Davi knew that they needed to talk to each other or the team won't progress at all.

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 2**

"_Dahlia, can we talk?" asked Davi._

_ Medium turquoise colored eyes looked over and saw the Brazilian young man right next to him. She nodded their head in response, which made him come closer to her. Davi needed to check on Dahlia because was worried about her. She was a part of the team and he had faith that the Crowned Butterflies can move forward. Without Dahlia, the team seemed to feel incomplete at the moment._

_Dahlia asked, "What do you want to talk about?"_

_"I have been noticed that you seemed to be offended by me and my presence. I feel guilty if I made you feel uncomfortable in any way because I wasn't trying to offend you when I did that ranking," said Davi._

_The Harmonic Siren wielder retorted, "Whatever I wasn't offended by that, but having a coach on the team."_

"_You worried that I was going to act the same way that Barthez acted when he coached the Barthez Battalion. That's not going to happen because Barthez isn't a coach, but Geraldine Roux is actually one great coach that's helping Le Croix to make it to the World Championships without those cheating mechanisms and bad acting ploys. Do not compare me to Barthez because I want to show what Beyblade means and how to enjoy the sport with no regrets"_

_ Dahlia's eyes widen as she realized that he was right. Davi was nowhere near as bad like Barthez. He wanted to see how the team progressed through his own coaching methods. Though Davi was around their age by a few years, he was determined to coach his first team. A smile appeared on Dahlia's face and it made Davi smile back._

_Dahlia replied, "I'm sorry Davi."_

* * *

**The ends the first chapter of First on Top. The girls have their new coach and he was going to help them to find their way into victory. How a team of girls will is going to fight against the beybladers that were in their way. For now read and review.**


	3. Times of Fun-Part 1

**Times of Fun- Part 1**

**London, England**

After the European Preliminaries had come to an end, Miguel sat down on the blue velvet couch of the new headquarters. It had been a year since Barthez was fired and the end of BEGA's reign. The cream haired beyblader sighed to himself as she picked up the bottle of water was stood on the expensive glass table. He took a sip of the water until a woman around her late-twenties with elbow length straight auburn hair that was in a low ponytail and she had ivory colored skin. She stared at the blonde haired beyblader with her emerald orbs.

She asked, "So you're planning to go to Rio de Janeiro to watch the Latin American Preliminaries with Mathilda?"

"Yes Coach Roux because after we won the European Preliminaries, I realized that we should watch our future opponents careful. Claude and Aaron are in Sydney since they wanted to see the Oceania Preliminaries," commented Miguel.

The team captain of Le Croix though about the decision of splitting the team into three separate groups. Coach Roux was going to be with a new blader that she recommended personally to join the team and it was familiar face to Miguel and the other members of Le Croix. A platinum blonde and jade green ombre haired twenty year old stood there as leaned on the wall. Her medium blue colored eyes looked over the team's coach and team's captain. Her outfit was completely different from her typical outfit since she decided to change it up a bit.

The fair skinned beyblade wore a violet colored V-neck sleeveless top on with a detachable silver chain waist belt around her waist. She wears a pair of light wash skinny jeans on with a white colored belt on with yellow holsters attached to her belt with beyblade equipment. Azure wore a pair of thigh length black colored leather boots on with three inch heels on them. She wears her black and white beaded necklace around her neck. The twenty year old wears a white denim jacket over the top and a violet and yellow pinstripe headband on her head. There was a platinum ring with a circular topaz center with eleven small lavender sapphires surrounding the topaz gem center.

Miguel commented, "I thought didn't want to go with Coach Roux to Los Angles to watch the American Tournament there Azure."

"I changed my mind because I won't have anything else better to do if I'm alone at headquarters and you know that Miguel," commented the ombre haired beyblader.

Miguel couldn't believe that it had been a year since he met Azure during that Battle Royale match at Central Park in the States. The Kateschion wielder was recruited by Coach Roux because they needed more stability amongst the group. Azure had no problem with Miguel nor the other members of the Le Croix, so things were easy for the ombre haired wielder. The team's new coach knew that they needed to focus on who were their last three opponents were. They knew the other teams that were participating since they were teams that participated last year, but with a few changes to their teams. Azure knew what team that definitely made it to the World Championships since her "Significant Other" was on one of the teams that made it. She then looked over at the ring that was on her left ring finger. It was a beautiful ring and it made the jade green-platinum blonde haired beyblader happy.

"Thinking about him?" asked Miguel.

Azure replied, "Yeah and I know it's going to be hard that we're on separate teams. I know there's the chance our teams are going to meet, though it won't affect our relationship."

"That's good to know and I'm glad that you're happy," said the Le Croix's team captain.

Azure was glad that Miguel had her back though he was only three years younger than she was. He was a great person and the Luk Khrueng beyblader was grateful that he recruited her to their team. The Kateschion wielder looked over at her coach before she decided to walk away from the blonde haired team captain. Miguel watched as Azure walked with Coach Roux. The Midnight Gargoyle wielder sighed to himself as a smile appeared on his face. His team managed to make it to the World Championships a second time as they defeated the Majestics. The results satisfied him that time around since there was no cheating mechanisms involved.

He, along with Azure paired up against Johnny and Robert in a tag battle that determined who was going to be in the World Championships. It was a close match, but the steel blue eyed seventeen year old was pretty damn lucky that they won. Azure was a great partner as she was willing to work alongside him. It took them a lot of time to work together, but it was worth it. Now he and Mathilda were going to Rio de Janeiro to watch the Latin American Preliminaries. That meant he was able to see "her" again.

* * *

"_So what are your plans Noelani?" I asked._

_ As I looked over at Noelani, she took a sip of her hot chocolate before she looked at me with those beautiful coffee brown colored eyes. We decided to meet at a Starbucks so we could catch up since it had been about four months since after the events of BEGA. Snow fell from the gray skies of London, where the team and I resided for the moment being. We had been doing good as it regarded Beyblade. We made a name for ourselves as we battled in several smaller tournaments that were held by the BBA. _

_ They weren't as huge as the World Championships, but it was great start. All of us had gotten stronger as each tournament has passed by. We were willing to enter the European Preliminaries with no regrets and no cheating of course. Noelani saw the confident expression that I had on my face and she smiled back. _

_Noelani replied, "Well my plans involved just travel around a bit before meeting up with Nathalia in Brasilia."_

_"So you and Nathalia had made amends?" I wondered._

_She replied, "Yeah and our relationship had improved after I defeated her during that exhibition match that Boris planned, but that's another story though."_

_ I watched as Noelani took a sip of her hot chocolate as the two of us played Catch Up here. There was something about her that was different and her appearance was one of them of course. Her hair was now a honey blonde hair color with red highlights that almost looked brown. It really suited her as I continued to look at her. We continued to enjoy our "date" until I heard a stomach growled and Noelani's eyes widen. Her face turned a tomato red color as she heard her stomach growled and growled. _

_Noelani replied, "I'm sorry it's just I didn't eat anything since I woke up."_

_"Do you want anything to eat?" I asked._

_She replied, "A Skinny Lemon and Poppy Seed Muffin and also another Grande sized Vanilla Spiced Hot Chocolate."_

_ I smiled before I walked away from her. Noelani watched as more people walked into the coffee shop. The World Championships were in preparations as the BBA began working on the new stadiums where the preliminaries were going to be at. There were rumors of a Latin American and Oceania preliminary tournaments. It was interesting but I wanted to wait for the all of the details in the future months._

* * *

Mathilda said, "So we are going to be seeing Noelani and the others in Rio."

"Yeah most likely because knowing Noelani, she wants to redeem herself from what happened the last time. At least they was no bad blood between most of the members of the Crowned Butterflies," commented Miguel.

The captain of Le Croix can't wait to meet up with the members of the Crowned Butterflies since Noelani and Nathalia invited them to watch the Latin American Preliminaries. Even though they were invited, Miguel and Mathilda knew what was the task they were given. Coach Roux wanted them to watch the matches and analyze the teams that were battling. It was an interesting task since the coach of Le Croix wanted the team to be well prepared prior to the World Championships.

The auburn haired twenty-nine year old French Coach knew what Miguel and the other former members of Barthez Battalion went through. She watched all the matches from the last European Preliminaries and the last World Championships. Aimee felt disgusted by Barthez's actions and knew that Miguel and the other three beybladers from the team have so much potential. She was grateful that she met the former Barthez Battalion members and Azure since they got stronger. They made it passed the preliminaries with the crowd, the European teams, and the Majestics supporting Le Croix.

"_I hope Aaron and Claude found information on who's going to be our opponent for the World Championships," _stated Coach Roux.

* * *

**Sydney, Australia**

Claude and Aaron sat in the middle rows as the Oceania Preliminaries continued on. The last two teams were facing each other in one very easy looking match. One of the teams relied on brute strength and power to eliminate beybladers out of the way. The two members of Le Croix watched the no more than sadistic beymatch.

Claude asked, "Is it too early to make it an assumption that Crystal Nights are going to win the match?"

"I don't that it's not that early to make an assumption because Midnight Beasts are really strong," said Aaron.

The leader of the Midnight Beasts yelled, "Go now Asani! Shadow Extinction."

A pitch black Sabertooth-like tiger appeared with blood red colored eyes and huge blood red fangs. It launched a quick and powerful shadow attack that sent the beyblade and its wielder flying a few feet in the air. Both members of Le Croix eyes widen as they saw the end results of that last match. A dark red and gold haired beyblade with mesmerizing lime green colored eyes caught the black and red colored beyblade before he walked away. He closed his eyes as he told his team that they won the match. The opposing team yelled at them and called them "beasts". Carson, the captain of the Midnight Beasts smiled as they called him and his team beasts.

DJ Jazzman exclaimed, "The winners of the final match is Carson of the Midnight Beasts! They will be representing Oceania in the World Championships."

"So we might have to face them in the World Championships. I hope the other teams know about who are they going to be facing," commented Claude.

Aaron replied back, "I know and we should contact Coach Roux when we get to the hotel."

"Isn't Miguel and Mathilda leaving soon?" asked the Fleet Eagle wielder.

The Jostling Boar wielder replied, "Yeah because they're going to be in Rio de Janeiro to watch the Latin American Preliminaries."

* * *

**Rio De Janeiro, Brazil (Three Days Later)**

The members of the Crowned Butterflies were outside of Davi's villa enjoying some churrasco. Nathalia was on the Churrasco BBQ as she grilled the meats. Tonight was the last night before the start of the Latin American Preliminaries. Noelani walked outside and saw her twin sister grilling the meats. Her outfit was considerable different from what she is used to wear. The honey and red haired beyblader wore a coral colored sleeveless blouse on with a turquoise colored high-low skirt and a pair of white strapped sandals. Her shoulder length blonde, almost brown hair was tied into a casual side plait.

"That looks good," said Noelani as she smelled the meats.

Nathalia replied, "Yep and I know how to make a good churrasco."

"That's good and you know we have guests joining us," commented the younger Wilson Leal twin.

Noelani seemed to be confused when her twin sister just told her that there were guests coming to Davi's villa to enjoy this barbeque party. Nathalia saw the stunned expression her face and giggled lightly at the sight of it. Davi talked to his former coach, who currently resided in London and she had a team that was going to the World Championships. Along with her permission, Davi allowed the two beybladers to join the Crowned Butterflies for a small barbeque party. Nathalia knew who it was and Noelani was going to be shocked to see them here.

"Noelani!" exclaimed a familiar voice.

As Noelani snapped out of her shocked daze, she turned around and the same expression appeared once more. She never thought that she would have to see him here right in front of her. Pale and cream-like blonde spiky hair, soft steel blue colored eyes, and Lean and broad tan skin that made him look like an Adonis. It was definitely him and he was happy to see her again.

"It has been a while since we had talked with one another," said the blonde haired beyblader.

Noelani snapped out of her daze once more and replied, "The same thing with you Miguel. I assume that you're going to be watching the Latin American Preliminaries alongside Mathilda."

"Yeah because our coach wanted to analyze on who might be our future opponents. Claude and Aaron came back from Sydney after the Oceania Preliminaries ended and they were shocked on who won," stated Miguel.

The co-captain of the Crowned Butterflies replied, "I know the Midnight Beasts won the Oceania Preliminaries. I had never seen a team so cruel and sadistic. Plus I never thought that Carson would join a team like that."

"You know Carson," wondered the Midnight Gargoyle wielder.

Noelani commented, "Carson was a kid that used to live in Kahului and he was everyone's favorite child around the block. He was a good kid and I had seen him recently and I didn't notice any changes."

By recent, the C.H. Aphrodite wielder commented that it had been three weeks since she had last seen him. She didn't expect him to be on a Beyblading team... Better, a cruel and sadistic team that enjoyed the beybladers' pain as they tried to destroy beyblades in battle. Miguel saw the worried expression that the honey haired beyblader hand and placed his hand on her shoulder. From afar, Dahlia looked over at Miguel and she scoffed. Why Noelani even forgave him in the first place? It disgusted her more than anything else and she walked away from the group. Davi watched the medium blonde haired beyblader leave the group. Dahlia sat down on a chair away from other beybladers and Davi.

"Dahlia, can we talk?" asked Davi.

Medium turquoise colored eyes looked over and saw the Brazilian young man right next to him. She nodded their head in response, which made him come closer to her. Davi needed to check on Dahlia because was worried about her. She was a part of the team and he had faith that the Crowned Butterflies can move forward. Without Dahlia, the team seemed to feel incomplete at the moment.

Dahlia asked, "What do you want to talk about?"

"I have been noticed that you seemed to be offended by me and my presence. I feel guilty if I made you feel uncomfortable in any way because I wasn't trying to offend you when I did that ranking," said Davi.

The Harmonic Siren wielder retorted, "Whatever I wasn't offended by that, but having a coach on the team."

"You worried that I was going to act the same way that Barthez acted when he coached the Barthez Battalion. That's not going to happen because Barthez isn't a coach, but Geraldine Roux is actually one great coach that's helping Le Croix to make it to the World Championships without those cheating mechanisms and bad acting ploys. Do not compare me to Barthez because I want to show what Beyblade means and how to enjoy the sport with no regrets"

Dahlia's eyes widen as she realized that he was right. Davi was nowhere near as bad like Barthez. He wanted to see how the team progressed through his own coaching methods. Though Davi was around their age by a few years, he was determined to coach his first team. A smile appeared on Dahlia's face and it made Davi smile back.

Dahlia replied, "I'm sorry Davi."

"It's alright and the churrasco is ready," commented the Crowned Butterflies' coach.

The Harmonic Siren wielder replied, "Alright. It's time to eat finally."

* * *

**The Next Day**

Today was the day of the Latin American Preliminaries. Eight of the best teams around Latin America were going to be battling for a spot in the World Championships. The teams were split into two blocks with four teams on each side. The A-Block matches consists of two teams from Central America and two teams that represented South America. One of teams from the A-Block was the Crowned Butterflies. They were facing off first against Bella Corazones, which meant Beautiful Hearts in Spanish. It was another all-girls team, which made it more interesting. Noelani stood up because she wanted to take the first battle.

The honey blonde and red haired beyblader wore a black colored off the shoulder crop top with creamy white colored stars on it. She wore a teal loose and open vest over it. Her abdomen was reveal and she wore a pair of light wash denim skinny jeans with a cream colored belt with black bey holsters that were attached to her belt. Noelani wore a pair of black colored knee length combat styled boots on with teal colored leather fingerless gloves on. She had her honey blonde locks straighten and loose with a cream white colored headband on her head.

Davi knew that Noelani was going to go first because he had the matches planned out. She along with Seoyeon were the first two that were going to battle. Dahlia and Joyce were going to be battling in the semi-finals, if Seoyeon and Noelani win their battles. Nathalia and Noelani were going to be battling in the finals, if Joyce and Dahlia win their battles in the semi-finals. Miguel saw Noelani as she approached the beydish. Her opponent stood there and smirked at her as she stared at the honey haired beyblader with her light brown eyes.

"You are going to lose to me and my blade," commented the member of Bella Corazones.

Noelani warned her and stated, "Don't be overconfident."

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 3**

_Noelani commanded her beyblade to attack Reina's beyblade with no hesitation. C.H. Aphrodite commanded the battle as it pushed back Illusion Mariposa back. The nearly transparent beyblade tried to dodge the attacks, but it was useless. Reina moved back a few inches as her eyes widen with a shocked expression on her face. The co-captain of Crowned Butterflies knew what the older teen's strategy was and it wasn't working well._

"_Noelani really is taking control of the match," commented Seoyeon._

_Davi replied, "Looks like Noelani found out on time about Reina's tricks. She most likely analyzed Reina's beyblade careful and saw what makes Illusion Mariposa disappear and create those powerful optical illusions. It's really impressive I have to say."_

* * *

**That ends the second chapter of First on Top. Looks like Midnight Beasts are nothing but trouble. How will the match go between Reina and Noelani and Nathalia and Ursula. For now, read and review.**


	4. Times of Fun- Part 2

**Times of Fun- Part 2**

Noelani looked over at her opponent, who seemed to be very overconfident about who was her opponent. The C.H. Aphrodite wielder wasn't sure if Reina was really strong. Before Noelani took out her beyblade, garbage was thrown at the multi-racial beyblade. This caught not just her team's attention, but also Miguel's attention also. His steel blue colored orbs looked down below a few seats and saw a group of people wearing Anti-Noelani t-shirts. They had boxes filled with garbage, which disgusted the other spectators on the stands. The aroma of garbage engulfed in the entire arena, which disgusted the entire crowds and two Beyblading teams. Reina looked over at Noelani, who tried to defend herself from the barrage of garbage attacks.

Noelani looked over and saw a metal can that was thrown and it was about to hit her until somebody pushed out of the way. The members of Bella Corazones and Crowned Butterflies saw the person who saved her. Noelani's coffee browns orbs looked over at Reina, her opponent guarding her. She didn't expect that the opposing team would actually do that. The Honduran beyblader looked over at the crowds and glared at them with her russet eyes.

"If you're offended because of a beyblader you despise is participating in a tournament that you want to watch, get the hell out of here! You people are despicable because you are making a pure embarrassment towards yourself and ruining the other spectators' chances to watch to see which team moves on to the World Championships!" yelled Reina.

The coach of Bella Corazones smiled as she heard what Reina had to say. At least the opposing team showed respect towards their opponents. The Honduran beyblader then looked over at Noelani, who stood up immediately. Pairs of russet eyes stared at each other for the moment until Noelani smile.

"Thanks for that and I never thought that my opponent was to going to save skin," commented Noelani.

The captain of Bella Corazones replied, "Neither did I, but I did it because it was the right thing to do. I'm an overconfident bitch that is eager to win on the dish, but I'm just a normal girl who wants to experience that the world is outside from my native country of Honduras outside the dish."

The honey haired beyblader stated, "That's an interesting way to describe. May the best bitchy and overconfident beyblader win."

"Alright then Noelani and let's see who's the better beyblader," commented the captain of the opposing team.

Reina walked towards the other side of the beydish while Noelani took out her beyblade. Miguel saw as the two female captains readied their beyblades towards the dish. Both of them had confident expressions on their face that determined that they wanted to win the match.

"Looks like Noelani is confident about her match," said a familiar voice.

Miguel turned his head over and saw an older beyblader sitting down as well. Silver colored hair was tied in ponytail as he stared at Miguel with relaxed amber-like recognized him. Mathilda wondered who Miguel looked at until she turned her head over as well. Former BEGA beyblader Garland Siebald sat behind the two members of Le Croix. They wondered why the Apollon wielder would be doing in Rio de Janeiro. A smile appeared the older beyblader's friends.

Miguel immediately commented, "I'm guessing you're just here to watch the matches like everyone else here."

"Yes and Nathalia invited me to watch the Latin American Preliminaries," commented the Apollon wielder.

The Ex-BEGA beyblader maintained the friendship he had with Nathalia for the last few months now. Even though they constantly saw each other from time to time, Garland's respect for Nathalia constantly grew on to him. The S.H. Hecate wielder caught the older beyblader's attention since she was first recruited by Boris and Barthez. Even though Garland never considered Noelani's twin sister on the team, but he knew that she was a strong beyblader. He then looked over at Noelani who already readied her launcher and beyblade.

The Apollon wielder was a bid tad curious on how Noelani was going to battle against Reina. It was for the fact that he defeated her in a beybattle last year under Boris's commanded. He didn't want to, but had to do it regardless. Garland thought that Noelani was a beyblader that was potential strong, but had the troubles of unlocking her beyblade's true strengths. Maybe that might had change since Garland recalled that C.H. Aphrodite was able defeat Hecate with one powerful attack. His amber eyes focused towards the two beybladers that had their beyblades ready.

"Looks the girls' are ready to battle," said AJ.

Brad replied, "The Bella Corazones and the Crowned Butterflies are the two female-only teams in the entire tournament. Either one of them is able to move unfortunately."

"Let's talk stats here! Representing the Crowned Butterflies is the one and only Noelani! Beware of C.H. Aphrodite's Bursting Heart though because it can send beyblades flying instantly!" exclaimed AJ.

Brad replied, "That makes the situation more difficult for her opponents. Noelani may be one of the best beybladers from the tournament."

"Her opponent is the Illusionist herself, Reina who is representing Bella Corazones! She has a great reputation as the captain of this Central American team! Illusion Mariposa's Mirage Reaction may make you insane!" exclaimed AJ once more.

Brad stated, "It's going to be one tough battle and we are going to see which beyblader will win the match."

DJ Jazzman asked, "Are you ready?"

Both beybladers nodded their head yes until a poof of smoke appeared, which revealed the dish that will be fighting in. It was a red colored beystadium with tiled stairs that rose up and down at a swift pace. Noelani immediately recognized the stairs as the Escadaria Selarón, a set of tiled stairs that was currently incomplete and it was done by Chilean artist Jorge Selarón. That provided both beybladers a challenge and it also caught the teams' attention. Davi saw how the stairs moved up and down at a fast pace. It was incredible and he wondered how the beybladers are going to utilize the dish for their own advantages.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it Rip!" exclaimed the two beybladers as they launched their beyblades into the dish.

Two beyblades spun and clashed against one another as they fought hard against each other. C.H. Aphrodite bounced one moving stair to another like it was flying in the air like a bird. A smile appeared on Noelani's face until C.H. Aphrodite touched a jagged and loose tile. Suddenly the stair above it pushed C.H. Aphrodite off the stairs and sent it flying.

"No way!" yelled Noelani.

Nathalia commented, "Looks like the stairs have different traps to throw of beyblades out of balance."

Reina smiled as she watched Noelani's beyblade plummeting down like a meteorite that was crashing into the Earth's stratosphere. Immediately the yellow, aqua, pink, and white beyblade disappeared into thin air all of the sudden. C.H. Aphrodite was slammed by a mysterious object that couldn't been seen by the naked eye. Noelani wasn't exactly sure what to do since she was she basically cornered at this rate. She clenched her right hand into a fist as she closed her eyes. The seventeen year old multi-racial girl attempted to find out where Illusion Mariposa was attacking by listening. As silence concealed the entire stadium, Noelani's hears a faint yet noticeable sound above. Her eyes opened instantly as she knew what to do as of now.

"Go now C.H. Aphrodite! Latch yourself with Illusion Mariposa!" yelled Noelani.

Illusion Mariposa made the attempt to attack C.H. Aphrodite, the beyblade lowered itself and used one its hooks from the attack ring and latched itself on to it. Immediately her opponent's beyblade revealed itself to the crowd as it was stuck on one of C.H. Aphrodite's hooks. Noelani smiled at the sight of it because she figured out what she needed to do to win the match for her team.

Mathilda asked, "How did Noelani know that Illusion Mariposa was there?"

"Even though that a beyblade cannot be seen, that doesn't mean it cannot be heard," said Miguel, "she used her ears to find out where Illusion Mariposa attacked from."

Reina looked over at Noelani and commented, "That was smart utilizing your ears to hear where Illusion Mariposa was going to attack from Noelani. I still have another trick up my sleeve. Go now Illusion Mariposa! Mirage Reaction!"

Reina knew that she had to win the match and using Illusion Mariposa's Mirage Reaction paved the wielder's road to victory. Mirrors surrounded C.H. Aphrodite and duplicates of Mariposa's bitbeasts revealed itself from those mirrors. The bitbeast was in form of a huge white colored butterfly with gigantic sized wings with glass like frames that resembled to mirrors. These duplicate bitbeasts attacked C.H. Aphrodite's bitbeast, which was in form of a beautiful dove like creature. The match got more intense within seconds.

The crowds cheered on for Reina, which brought pressure to Noelani and also to the rest of the Crowned Butterflies. Noelani knew she had to win the first match bring team at an advantage. How can she do that if her opponent had this ambition to win the match for her own team? The co-captain of the Crowned Butterflies felt like the pressure was getting as she watched her beyblade getting attacked like that. Miguel looked over at the struggling beyblader who continued to watch the battle like some motionless idiot. He knew that Noelani was stronger than ever since she had improved a lot since the battle against Nathalia.

Nathalia stated, "It seems the problem with Noelani is she cracks under pressure when her opponents are overpowering her. To be honest, Noelani never had that sort of problem when we had beybattles."

Davi heard what Nathalia said and he thought that Noelani's twin sister had a really good point. Noelani felt like she tends to crack under pressure against strong opponents. He then looked over at the beybladers that was on his team that battled to win them the first match. He wondered if the C.H. Aphrodite wielder was able to even win against the Bella Corazones captain. Noelani watched as her beyblade was being attacked by the Attack-type beyblade. Illusion Mariposa took in control of the match until the honey haired beyblader looked up at the sun. It produced a ray of sunlight that controlled the light that reflected from the mirrors.

Noelani now understood what to do because if the mirrors shattered, no light is produced and the mirages disappeared. A smile appeared on her face as the heart shaped gem crest on Aphrodite's stomach glowed a pinkish hue. Reina's eyes widen as she saw the confident expression on her opponent's face. She wondered if Noelani figured out how Mariposa's Mirage Reaction worked.

"Shining Passion!" exclaimed Noelani.

C.H. Aphrodite glowed a fiery and intense scarlet color and it was surrounded by a powerful barrier of aura. The aura that surrounded Noelani's beyblade was powerful enough to shatter all the mirrors that surrounded her beyblade. Reina's mouth opened slightly as watched her special move completely useless against C.H. Aphrodite.

Garland commented, "It seems that Noelani found the way to negate Illusion Mariposa's attack. That was considered to be a smart more because any source of light that Illusion Mariposa uses is to create mirages."

"Without any source of light, Illusion Mariposa's attacks are considered to be useless. It makes sense," said Miguel.

Noelani commanded her beyblade to attack Reina's beyblade with no hesitation. C.H. Aphrodite commanded the battle as it pushed back Illusion Mariposa back. The nearly transparent beyblade tried to dodge the attacks, but it was useless. Reina moved back a few inches as her eyes widen with a shocked expression on her face. The co-captain of Crowned Butterflies knew what the older teen's strategy was and it wasn't working well.

"Noelani really is taking control of the match," commented Seoyeon.

Davi replied, "Looks like Noelani found out on time about Reina's tricks. She most likely analyzed Reina's beyblade careful and saw what makes Illusion Mariposa disappear and create those powerful optical illusions. It's really impressive I have to say."

The match between the captains continued with Noelani taking control of the game. C.H. Aphrodite hopped from one stair to another as it avoided all the cracks and loose tiles. Illusion Mariposa hopped stair to stair to play catch up with Noelani's beyblade. It was going to tough match for the beybladers since they were tied against each other. Noelani watched as Illusion Mariposa started to lose some of its spin. She knew that the match had to end at that moment.

Noelani exclaimed, "C.H. Aphrodite! Bursting Heart!"

Aphrodite's bitbeast appeared and its gem glowed that same pink color and that time around, a burst of powerful energy sent Illusion Mariposa flying into the air and out of the dish almost instantly. A smile appeared on Noelani's face as she saw the results of the match. Reina picked up her beyblade immediately before she stared at the victor of the first battle of the first match. A smile appeared on the Honduran beyblader's face as she raised her right hand suddenly.

"Looks like you're the better beyblader. That was a good match there," commented Reina.

The co-captain of the Crowned Butterflies replied, "Thanks and you were one incredible beyblader."

Both beybladers shook hands and the crowded cheered for that good sense of sportsmanship during the first battle. After the small moment before the two beybladers, Noelani looked over at her beyblade as it spun there. Immediately, the honey haired beyblader caught C.H. Aphrodite and returned back into her hand. As she walked over towards her teammates, smiles appeared their faces as the saw their co-captain.

"Great job there Noelani, but next time don't give us a heart attack," commented Nathalia as she placed her right hand on her shoulder.

A smile appeared on Noelani's face and replied, "I know and it's your turn to battle next. Make sure you do not let the beydish trick you."

"Don't worry about that because I know what I need to do to make sure our team is going to win," stated the second co-captain of the Crowned Butterflies.

Noelani sat down while Nathalia stood up. The S.H. Hecate wielder was ready to battle against her opponent for the match. Garland looked over and saw his friend Nathalia as she walked down towards the beydish. A smile appeared on his face as he thought about her facing whoever was her opponent was.

"Looks like Nathalia from the Crowned Butterflies is going to take the match that may lead the team into victory! S.H. Hecate may be a sneaky feline, but it stats don't lie when it comes to strength especially with Mystic Charm come into play which is nothing but tricks all that!" exclaimed AJ.

Brad stated, "Nathalia may be the twin sister of Noelani, but she doesn't joke around during the battle."

A Guatemalan beyblader stood up as she looked over at her opponent. She shifted a few loose light orange colored hair and tucked behind her right ear. Her icy blue eyes gleamed with confidence as she walked over towards her opponent. Reina sat back down and watched as her teammate walked towards the beydish.

"Representing the Bella Corazones team is the lovely heartbreaker herself, Ursula!" exclaimed AJ, "Can she lead the team with a win? Along with Centaurtron and its Stampeding Crasher attack, it may shatter everything in sight!"

Brad commented, "It is going to be an intense battle between the two beybladers and we will see how it will go for them."

The beybladers that stood their readied their beyblades. They looked over at each other as they said nothing to their opponent. Nathalia felt calm and relaxed as she looked over at the tricky stairs that stood on their way. She figured how she can overcome that obstacle since she watched how her twin sister tried to use the stairs as an advantage. Ursula looked over at her opponent and saw how calm the S.H. Hecate wielder was. It troubled the light orange haired Guatemalan because she wasn't sure if she was going to win the match. Ursula readied her beyblade into it's launcher and focused her blue orbs towards the dish.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it rip!" yelled the two beybladers.

Both beybladers launched their beyblades towards the dish and they jumped up on the tricky stairs. Ursula watched as S.H. Hecate avoided the attacks that Centaurtron launched. Nathalia commanded her beyblade to stand back as it spun on the top of the stairs. Davi watched as Nathalia looked over at her beyblade as it spun there perfectly. He wondered she was up right now until Dahlia noticed what her teammate was doing.

"The last stair doesn't move at all since I noticed during Noelani's battle that the last never moved down at all. Maybe she has something planned," stated Dahlia.

Noelani commented, "You're right Dahlia because the last stair never moved down during my match."

"You know that the stair is going lower and it's going to lead you to your own downfall," stated Ursula.

The S.H. Hecate wielder asked confidently, "Are you sure about that?"

Garland looked over at Nathalia and saw the confident gleam she had in her eyes. Before Centaurtron was about attack the open beyblade. S.H. Hecate duplicated itself immediately, which confused the Hispanic beyblader. There were one… No five duplicates of itself and it formed a pentagon shape that surrounded Ursula's beyblade. Ice blue eyes widen as Ursula realized that she fell into a trap she never expected to happen.

"Go now Hecate! Charm Blaster!" exclaimed Nathalia.

A ferocious cat-like bitbeast appeared and its head shifted to the head that has vibrant golden cat-like colored eyes. There were five duplicates of Hecate' bitbeast and their yellow diamond shaped gem that was on their forehead. A beam a yellow light was launched at Ursula's beyblade almost instantly. Centaurtron was sent flying into the air and down towards Ursula's feet. The match was over and the members of the Crowned Butterflies cheered for Noelani's twin sister. Garland smiled as Nathalia caught her beyblade back into her hand.

"The Crowned Butterflies are moving on to the semifinals," said Miguel.

Mathilda replied, "Nathalia and Noelani were awesome and they have gotten stronger since the last time we saw them battle."

"I agree and I believe that the Crowned Butterflies are capable of winning the Latin American Tournament," stated Garland.

The Bella Corazones looked over at the Crowned Butterflies as they celebrated their first win the tournament. Reina smiled as she watched Noelani and Nathalia as they hugged one another. A smile appeared on the captain of Bella Corazones and the raven haired beyblader decided to approach the winning. As the team captain from the opposing team approached the winning team, Noelani looked over and saw Reina. As she released herself from the embrace her twin sister gave her, the C.H. Aphrodite wielder approached the other team captain.

Reina said, "Congratulations Noelani. I wish you and your team the best of luck during the rest of tournament. We will be cheering you guys on from the stands."

"Thank you very much Reina and I wish you and your team the best of luck in future battles. I hope we get to battle again," replied Noelani with a smile on her face.

The Honduran beyblader commented, "Sure thing and I want that rematch with you soon."

"Sure thing!" exclaimed the Crowned Butterflies' co-captain.

The two captains shook hands as the two teams celebrated the Crowned Butterflies' first win. Two more matches to win was the multi-racial team's objective since they needed to win so they could go to the World Championships. Davi, the team's coach was impressed on how Noelani and Nathalia took control of their battles though something bother him. The twenty-two year old Brazilian-Japanese coach saw the tense expression that Noelani had while she battled against Reina. Was Noelani under stress and pressure from the tournament? He wasn't sure for the moment being. But for now, the Crowned Butterflies' coach decided to celebrate his team's first major victory.

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 4**

_Seoyeon watched as more rocks tried to hit Amaterasu, but the speedy attack-type beyblade continuously dodged each attack. Her opponent was beyond from furious commanded his beyblade to attack the Korean-American beyblader's blade immediately. The Amaterasu wielder wasn't impressed by Ramon's head on attacks. Miguel saw how different Seoyeon acted while she battled. She was more focused and more careful on how she executed her strategies. Davi watched as Ramon commanded Terraleo to attack._

_"So hotheaded," commented Seoyeon, "at this rate, you won't be able to defeat me."_

_Ramon asked in a provoked tone, "What the fuck did you just say?"_

_Joyce heard what her partner said to Ramon and saw how furious he was at her. She looked over at Magma Papillion and her opponent's beyblade as they attacked head on. They were both equal in power and neither beyblader was given in the. The youngest member of team knew how important the match was for them. That tag team match was a one-time opportunity to make sure that they had a spot in the finals._

"_I cannot fail the team just yet," stated Joyce in her thoughts._

* * *

**This ends the third chapter of First on Top. The semifinals are on the way and what will be in store for Seoyeon and Joyce as they battle against their next two opponents in a tag battle. For now, read and review.**


	5. Tag Team Frenzy

**Tag Team Frenzy**

After the first round matches had come to an end, the remainder of the tournament was set for the next day. Three battles remained and four teams remained as potential teams to participate in the World Championships. The Crowned Butterflies along with Miguel and Mathilda from Le Croix and also Garland stayed at Davi's villa. The girls were in Noelani and Nathalia's guest room in their pajamas since they decided to have a sleepover party.

"So I cannot believe that you guys are going to the semi-finals!" exclaimed Mathilda.

Seoyeon replied, "Yeah and I was wondering something though."

"What is it Seo?" asked Joyce asked as she looked over at the Korean-American beyblader.

The Amaterasu wielder commented, "Noelani is not here."

The three other beybladers and Joyce looked over and saw that one of the co-captains of the Crowned Butterflies wasn't present. They wondered where did Noelani went off too since it was already time to sleep so they're well rested for the last day of the Latin American Tournament. Davi planned who was going to be battling for tomorrow's semi-finals match and also for the final match. That is if the team made it to the finals. Seoyeon and Joyce looked over at each as they recalled what Davi told them in the team's room after the match ended.

* * *

"_I realized how well you and Seoyeon work together as the team. I had been doing research on our next team, who are the Destined Trio. Most likely two of their members are going to be requesting a tag battle, which means that this battle determines who goes to the finals," stated Davi._

_ Seoyeon and I looked over at each other as we thought about what was going to happen. That meant we can't mess up because that semi-final match not just meant for the two of us, but for the rest of the team. I knew I had to go up at some point, but I never thought about going in the semi-finals. Seoyeon looked towards me and saw the nervous expression that was shown in my expression. She immediately placed her right hand on my left shoulder and I stared at her with my coffee brown colored eyes._

"_Seoyeon," I said._

_Seoyeon stated, "Don't worry about it because we will have each other's back for when that match comes along. I enjoyed being paired off with you since it makes things easier not just for me, but for you as well."_

_ A smile appeared on my face as Seoyeon consoled me. We felt the closest amongst the entire team because we used fire based beyblades that can support one another during matches. I completely understood why Davi chose the two of us for that particular match and I agreed what he told us. We had were going to win tomorrow's semi-final match so Dahlia and Noelani can have their battles for the finals of the Latin American Tournament. _

"_Thanks for the words of encouragement indeed Seoyeon," I stated._

_She simply said, "No problem partner."_

* * *

Joyce stood up, which caught Seoyeon's attention immediately. The Korean-American beyblader on the team knew what the younger Wilson Leal sibling wanted to do. Nathalia knew that her younger sister and Seoyeon had to train for tomorrow's match and she understood that. But the seventeen year old wondered where her twin sister was at that moment. Mathilda looked over at the S.H. Hecate wielder, who seemed to be in a daze-like state.

"Are you alright Nathalia?" asked the Pierce Hedgehog wielder.

Nathalia snapped out of her daze and looked over the pink haired European beyblader. A smile appeared on the honey blonde haired beyblader and informed the younger beyblader that everything was alright. Nathalia wasn't worried about her older twin sister since she was probably training right now. If they make it passed tomorrow's semi-finals match, Noelani and Dahlia were the two that determined their eligibility to the World Championships.

Inside the movie theater downstairs in the basement of Davi's villa, Noelani sat down on the second row of the small space while she looked over at a DVD that Nathalia sent her months ago. It was immediately after the BEGA Tournament and Nathalia left her sister once more. That time around, Noelani didn't know where her younger twin was at until she was sent that DVD. The seventeen year old honey haired beyblade never watched it. A smile appeared on her face as she heard her sister's apology for abandoning her a second time.

"_I'm going to be taking some alone time to get a better perspective for who am I. I hope that you won't feel devastated by that Noelani. There were many occurrences that occurred between the two of us and I felt guilty that I hurt you. I want to be a better person and I don't want to lose the one person that actually cared for me. On another note, I found recently found out that mother and father sold the family mansion in Lisbon to another family. They left along with Iolani and Samantha somewhere away from you, me, and Joyce. The three of us will meet once more in Aunt Ramona's summer mansion in Brasilia to talk about our participation in the next World Championships. I hope we meet again Noe," _said Nathalia on the screen.

The C.H. Aphrodite wielder understood the reason why her sister wanted to leave. Even though she had never seen the video earlier, Noelani received an E-Mail from Nathalia about going to Brasilia and stay at their aunt's summer mansion that was given to the S.H. Hecate wielder. As she stood up, a familiar figure walked down the stairs as the lights turned on. Coffee brown orbs looked over and saw Miguel there, who was in his pajamas at the moment. A small smile appeared on the honey haired beyblader's face.

"I didn't expect you to be here," said Noelani.

Miguel replied, "Davi told you were downstairs and I wanted to check on you. So what you were you doing here."

"I was watching a DVD that Nathalia gave after the BEGA Tournament had come to an end. She told me that she left me again to do a bit of soul searching. On top of that, I found out that my parents and my other two sisters left the mansion in Lisbon and sold it. I'm glad that I was able to watch the video that Nathalia gave me," commented the C.H. Aphrodite Wielder.

The Midnight Gargoyle wielder understood completely why Nathalia left almost immediately after the tournament. He felt good for the fact that Noelani was able to reunite with her twin sister in Brasilia prior to the Latin American Tournament. The two-tone blonde haired beyblader then looked over at Noelani. A tense expression deemed present on her face which immediately changed the whole atmosphere amongst the two of them. Miguel frown slightly as he approached the seventeen year old co-captain immediately. Noelani turned her head over and she watched Miguel attempted to come closer to her. A faint pinkish blush appeared across the C.H. Aphrodite wielder's face.

The steel blue eyed beyblader knew that something must had happened recently that caused the co-captain of the Crowned Butterflies a bit off. Maybe it had to do with finding the way to make it passed tomorrow's semi-finals and probably the final matches. It was technically the first time that Noelani's team had made it that far in a tournament. From what the Midnight Gargoyle wielder recalled, his team eliminated the Crimson Flare Butterflies during the quarter-finals of the European Preliminaries.

"I know that you're probably tensed because your team is going to be in the semi-finals. The only piece of advice that I have is that you must believe in yourself and the team because a little bit of hope can bring the team together," stated Miguel.

Noleani immediately replied, "I'm not tense because of that, but the fact that my parents and my younger sister basically betrayed Joyce, Nathalia, and I. My heart shattered into millions of pieces as I found out that the people who took care of us decided that they didn't want us involved in their lives."

Tears formed from the honey haired beyblader's coffee brown colored eyes. She was devastated as she found out this horrendous confession from her twin sister's DVD. Miguel placed his arm around her shoulders and dried the tears that streamed down Noelani's soft and delicate cheeks. As the Midnight Gargoyle wielder comforted the co-captain of the Crowned Butterflies, Miguel knew that Noelani wasn't mentally stable to take the captain role since he noticed that she had been stressed lately. The blonde haired team captain even wondered if Davi or Noelani's teammates noticed that slight behavior change. Noelani looked over at the captain of Le Croix and saw that he was comforting her.

She was completely aware that Miguel had a soft demeanor when he showed concern for not just for her, but to his friends. After firing Barthez, Miguel knew that a huge burden was released from his shoulders and that he was able to be team captain he was now. He learned a lot within that past year that cheating wasn't the way to go though he already knew that from the start. The Midnight Gargoyle was certain that he was able to lead his team to victory during their second World Championships. Noelani then looked over the blonde haired teen and pulled away from him. There were no more tears from her eyes though her eyes were a bit red. A faint, but still present smile appeared of on the Crowned Butterflies co-captain's face.

Noelani commented, "Sorry if I was bit emotional about. I didn't want you to put you in an awkward situation."

"It's alright and I'm guessing you're okay I assume," wondered Miguel.

She replied back calmly, "Yes I'm fine and thanks for comforting me. I really needed a friend to talk to and I was glad that you were there to talk to."

The light blonde haired teen smiled before they decided to go back upstairs. Noelani was glad that she was able to talk to Miguel about her problems. Since they became friends during the World Championships, the seventeen year old honey blonde haired beyblader felt comfortable as she had these conversation with him.

"So see you tomorrow morning," said Noelani.

Miguel smiled and replied back, "See you tomorrow morning."

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Today commenced the second and last of the Latin American tournament. The semi-final matches and the final match was today. Four teams remained, but only one of them will be the winner. Garland, Mathilda, and Miguel looked over at the two teams that were going to face each other for the first semi-finals match. It was the Crowned Butterflies against the Blasting Tierra team.

"Welcome to the last day of the Latin American tournament! We have four Beyblading teams left and the first two teams are ready to face each other!" exclaimed AJ.

Brad replied, "I know and today is the day we determine who is the seventh team that is going to be participating in the tournament."

The Blast Tierra team was consisted of three boys and one girl. Two Brazilian beybladers stood up as they walked towards the beydish immediately. Seoyeon and Joyce looked over one another as they realized that they had to win this tag team match. Davi's prediction was right and that this match was going to be a tag team match. He hoped that both Seoyeon and Joyce can work together during their battle. It wasn't that he had doubts on their strengths and all, but the Brazilian-Japanese coach thought about how strong are both Ramon and his partner Marcelo. The twenty-two year old's sky blue eyes looked over at the coach for Blasting Tierra.

Blasting Tierra's coach stood there and there an arrogant like smile on his face as he looked over at Davi. The coach from the rivaling team stood around 5'6", which meant that he was at a decent height with a slightly muscular built. He looked around twenty-one to twenty-two year old, which was around Davi's age. Blasting Tierra's coach had fair peachy skin with soft and vivid jade green covered eyes that were protected by a pair of silver frame rectangular glasses around his eyes. He had dark chestnut brown hair that was well kept with a ponytail holder. As for the coach's attire, he wore a simple crisp white short sleeved dress shirt on with a navy blue and black plaid vest on with a matching navy blue and black plaid bowtie. He also wore a pair of navy blue colored dress pants on with a pair of black dress shoes on. Nathalia knew who that particular coach was because she heard a lot about through Davi.

Noelani wondered, "Why do I have the feeling that Davi knows him?"

"He does know him Noe. The person that is standing across from us is Connor Winters, a friend of Davi's from the United States," commented Nathalia.

"Well it seems that we're going to have a tag team match! In this case, the beyblader who wins the match means that their team moves to the finals!" exclaimed Blader DJ.

The four beybladers who stood around the dish weren't surprise by that. They were aware that they needed only one victory to advance. It was a difficult task since it may be anyone's game. Ramon, a raven haired Hispanjc beyblader looked over at the Korean-American beyblader and a smirk appeared on his face. Jade green colored eyes stared directly at the cocky beyblader on the other side.

Ramon replied, "I didn't know they let _Chinitos _like you in a Beyblading tournament like that."

"Poor stubborn little child, I hope they taught you the difference between Chinese, Japanese, Korean, and Vietnamese when you were in school," sarcastically remarked the Amaterasu wielder.

* * *

**New York City**

The PPB All-Starz were watching the Latin American Tournament on the television not just for watching for the fun of it. Judy wanted her team watch what their potential opponent had as they battled in the dish. Michael, the blonde haired captain on the team smile as his bluish-green colored eyes were focused on the beautiful South Korean-American beyblader that was on the Crowned Butterflies team.

_"It's hard to believe that Seoyeon is on a Beyblading team, but to be participating in a tag battle... This beyond from unbelievable," _thought Michael to himself.

A voice wondered, "So Seoyeon decided to be a part of a Beyblading team. That's a first."

The Trygle wielder looked over from behind and saw a familiar dark skinned beyblader holding a bag of tortilla chips in his hands. Rick sat down by his team captain and looked over at the huge television screen. The Latin American Tournament was on and the blonde haired beyblader was focused on the Amaterasu wielder on the television screen.

Rick stated, "The fact that Seoyeon traveled all the way to Brazil to be on a Beyblading team was on hell of a surprise especially for you there Michael."

"She can handle herself on a team especially for the fact that it was Nathalia that recruited Seoyeon to come with her to Brazil," commented Michael.

The Rock Bison wielder knew that there was something weird going with his team captain. Though there was a small history between the two of them prior to the "incident" Michael had looking for Seoyeon, Rick thought that Michael showed a bit of compassion towards the Amaterasu wielder. Maybe it was more than friendship that these two had. The blonde haired beyblader teal's colored orbs focused on the television as he decided to watch the match between first two teams that made it to the semi-finals.

* * *

"_So you are going to be leaving for Brazil huh Seo Seo," I wondered._

_ Seoyeon looked over at me and threw paper napkin ball at me as she heard the forbidden nickname. I knew that Seoyeon hated that nickname, but I knew that we were having a serious conversation. It surprised me that she would even decide to leave New York City to participate in a World Championships. According to Judy, she told the team that there was a huge chance that Mr. Dickinson was going to announce the next World Championships. After the fall of BEGA, the popularity of Beyblade rose once more. _

_ The BBA had its financial problems after what BEGA had done with them, but the teams that were against BEGA decided to help raise money to pay for debts. We did a lot of charity work and it worked off well. I understood why she leave the country because there were other countries that would give beybladers the opportunity to form teams and participate in the World Championships. Seoyeon wanted to take that chance and I understood that completely because a similar situation occurred with Azure. She recently left the country to London to meet up with the former members of Barthez Battalion who were known as Le Croix. She was a part of their team and from what I hear from Eddy, she had raised the team's popularity big time._

_Seoyeon asked, "Do you have anything against me leaving the country or anything like that?"_

_"Not really, but I do want this… If you have a team that makes it to the World Championships, the two of us should battle against each other Seo Seo," I replied._

_She replied, "Sure thing and I'm going to kick your ass big time."_

_"Getting overconfident?" I remarked immediately._

_The Amaterasu wielder replied, "No… I'm going kick your ass if you keep on calling me Seo Seo."_

_ I saw the pissed off expression she had on her face and I realized she was dead serious about not calling her Seo Seo. Before I made the attempt to calm her down, Seoyeon punched the back of my head with such brute force. I knew she hit hard since she took kickboxing lessons and that meant she was one of the few girls that knew how to punch hard. Seoyeon then looked over at the waiter as he their drinks to their table. She immediately took the first sip of Vietnamese Iced Coffee, which immediately caught my attention._

"_How do you like your drink their Bagel Girl?" I suddenly asked._

_Soeyeon replied, "Now you call me Bagel Girl…. Do you know what it even means?"_

_"I know you have an obsession for ba-"_

_She replied, "It really doesn't have to do with bagels. The term Bagel Girl is Korean and it split into three parts. Beibi means baby in Korean while geullaemeo meant glamour in Korean. Combine the work Bei and geul, you get Beigeul which sounds like bagel. In easy words, a Bagel Girl is a female with a baby face with a glamourous body."_

_ That made complete sense and I looked over at Seoyeon once more. She had the two qualities of a Bagel Girl which was that baby face of hers and that glamourous body. Since we first met, Seoyeon had a baby-like appearance that people teased her about. Then again, she had really good genes because of both of parents who were good looking. I was pretty lucky to meet a girl like Seoyeon in the first place. Bagel Girl was perfect her since it described her pretty well until her jade green orbs looked over at me._

"_What are you looking at?" she asked me._

_I jokingly replied, "Nothing…. Nothing at all Bagel Girl."_

_"Crap… Now you want to call me Bagel Girl now," complained Seoyeon._

* * *

_ I laughed as she felt embarrassed that I called her that. A huge crimson colored blush appeared on her fair cheeks, but I had to admit one thing. She looked extremely cute when she blushed at my jokes. Seoyeon looked over at me and saw that I was laughing at her, which made her sea green colored eyes widen. She smacked me lightly on the head, which was a miracle like I said since she usually hits hard. Later on, we both decided to laugh it out because the situation changed and it began to be humorous._

Michael watched the television and saw the match between the two teams. He noticed the earth terrain dish, which brought huge advantage for both Marcelo and Ramon. The Trygle wielder hoped that Seoyeon and Joyce knew what they were doing though for the moment being, the members of the Crowned Butterflies were struggling to get a hit.

"_Please Seoyeon, you better keep that promise," _said Michael in his thoughts.

* * *

**Rio de Janeiro**

Amaterasu and Magma Papillion were slammed towards the edge of the yellow colored beydish, but both beyblades continued to spin. Joyce and Seoyeon panted as they were covered in dirt and sand. They didn't expect that the tag team match brought a lot pressure amongst the two of them. Sandtepede was one hell of an endurance type beyblade and it was tough to defeat.

Ramon replied, "You two are amateur beybladers. How is it that you two can even work as team if your blades can't even hit ours."

"It's hopeless for you too and your team's reign will end here and now," stated Marcelo.

Joyce looked over at Magma Papillion and saw it circling around the beydish with her coffee brown colored eyes. The fifteen year old analyzed both her opponents' beyblades until her eyes widen immediately. She knew a way to knock out their beyblades, but Joyce knew that she needed Seoyeon's help.

Joyce said to her partner, "I have an idea Seoyeon and I need Amaterasu to act like a decoy."

"Sure thing, but what is the plan," wondered the raven haired Korean-American beyblader.

The younger Wilson Leal sister stated, "No time to explain, but I will give you a signal which means that you have to pull back your beyblade."

The Amaterasu wielder understood and commanded her beyblade to spin front and center of the earth based beydish. Davi raised an eyebrow as he looked over at the two members of his team. It was unexpected, all the Brazilian-Japanese coach did was act like a spectator of the match. Sandtepede and Terraleo tried to attack Amaterasu with several attacked, but Seoyeon commanded her beyblade to dodge each attack.

"_I hope your plan works Joyce," _stated Seoyeon in her thoughts.

Seoyeon watched as more rocks tried to hit Amaterasu, but the speedy attack-type beyblade continuously dodged each attack. Her opponent was beyond from furious commanded his beyblade to attack the Korean-American beyblader's blade immediately. The Amaterasu wielder wasn't impressed by Ramon's head on attacks. Miguel saw how different Seoyeon acted while she battled. She was more focused and more careful on how she executed her strategies. Davi watched as Ramon commanded Terraleo to attack.

"So hotheaded," commented Seoyeon, "at this rate, you won't be able to defeat me."

Ramon asked in a provoked tone, "What the fuck did you just say?"

Joyce heard what her partner said to Ramon and saw how furious he was at her. She looked over at Magma Papillion and her opponent's beyblade as they attacked head on. They were both equal in power and neither beyblader was given in the. The youngest member of team knew how important the match was for them. That tag team match was a one-time opportunity to make sure that they had a spot in the finals. Joyce then looked over at her opponents' beyblades and saw how exhausted they were, especially Sandtepede. Plus the center of the dish was empty and that meant that it was time to execute the move that ends it all. She looked over at her partner with her coffee brown colored eyes. Joyce snapped her fingers to a certain beat and it caught Seoyeon's attention. That was the signal that Joyce meant and immediately commanded her beyblade to move away from where it spun. Magma Papillion spun swiftly towards the center of dish. Immediately a powerful surge of heat surrounded the area and began to sweat suddenly.

Mathilda complained, "Too hot!"

"I know and I'm guessing it's coming from Joyce's beyblade," stated Miguel.

The earth-like substance suddenly changed and lava surrounded the entire dish and encased Magma Papillion in a fire-resistant armor. A huge butterfly like creature appeared with soot gray colored wings with gold outlines on it. Its eyes turned a vibrant red colored and its charcoal black butterfly began to glow a reddish-orange color that looked like magma.

Joyce yelled, "Lava Explosion!"

The lava from the beydish formed bubbles that encased both Terraleo and Sandtepede immediately. Marcelo and Ramon were in awe as they saw what Magma Papillion was capable of. The lava bubbles that contained the trapped beyblades exploded and were sent flying into the air and out of the beydish. Connor sighed to himself and he looked over at Davi. Looked like the better team won again and it was the Crowned Butterflies. Seoyeon smiled as she hugged her tag team partner immediately.

"Looks like we did it Joyce! We are going to finals!" exclaimed Seoyeon.

Joyce replied, "One more match… One more match to go finally…"

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 5**

_ Dahlia looked over at her opponent's beyblade as it spun and spun. It made the brunette a bit dizzy and also it made her vision blurred by the second. The Harmonic Siren wielder wasn't sure if she was able to take the match for a win. She didn't want to be a burden to the team since she couldn't focus on the match from the get go. Noelani watched as Dahlia struggled against her opponent. The C.H. Aphrodite wielder knew that Dahlia's opponent was at another level than she was. _

_"I despise being the Debbie Downer, but Dahlia won't be able to win the match. Her opponent is taking control of the match and it's too late for her take command of the battle," said Noelani._

_Nathalia stated, "As much as I hate to say this, but you are right. Dahlia won't be able to win this match, which means the burden is going to be on you Noelani."_

_"I know and I have to face him during the last battle since it's basically the last chance we have to make it to the World Championships," commented one the co-captains of the team._

* * *

**That ends the fourth chapter of First on Top. The Crowned Butterflies are moving on to the finals. How will it end for them? For now, please read and review.**


End file.
